A la vouivre souriante
by PKClarine
Summary: [Aventures] C'est une petite billevesée post saison 3 où nos aventuriers qui sont entrés dans la légende ont encore brillé par leur talent et leur chance inouïe.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar et les personnages aux joueurs Krayn, Bob, Fred et Seb du grenier.

* * *

Parce que j'ai besoin d'un peu de légèreté en ce moment, voici un petit OS sur une aventure à la hauteur de nos héros favoris.  
C'est très très bête, mais ça m'a fait rire en l'écrivant ^^

* * *

 **A la vouivre souriante**

C'était une soirée d'automne pluvieuse. Un voyageur emmitouflé dans un grand manteau faisait fis des intempéries et regardait l'enseigne de l'auberge avec émerveillement malgré la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage. L'écusson affichait en lettres rouges et or : "A la vouivre souriante". Il avait entendu parler de l'établissement et vaguement d'une histoire qui accompagnait cette appellation. Il parcourait le cratère à la recherche d'un groupe légendaire d'aventuriers qui aurait par leurs exploits sauver le monde. Il avait suivi la rumeur qui disait que ces illustres héros avaient œuvré ici-même en terrassant un terrible dragon. Il poussa finalement la porte et pénétra dans la bâtisse.

Il y avait une bonne ambiance. Ca parlait et riait fort. Ca sentait bon la viande rôtie et la bière. Il s'approcha du comptoir d'un pas sûr. Un homme moustachu bâti comme une armoire essuyait des chopes.

\- "Ola voyageur ! Que désirez-vous ?" demanda ce dernier lorsque l'individu trempé se rapprocha.  
\- "Ola tavernier ! Votre meilleure bière et une histoire." répondit-il en prenant place à un tabouret.  
\- "Ahh vous êtes ce genre d'hommes." déclara l'hôte avec un large sourire. "Vous avez eu vent des aventures qui se sont déroulées dans notre chère bourgade ?"  
\- "Oui, on parle de quatre héros qui auraient sauvé le village d'une terrible vouivre." scanda le voyageur.

Le tavernier fit une drôle de grimace, en amenant la boisson de son client.

\- "Hmmm des héros, je ne saurai dire. Mais on leur doit tout de même une fière chandelle."  
\- "Que voulez-vous dire ?" demanda-t-il.  
\- "Et bien la vouivre était réelle et nous causait vraiment du tort. Mais vos héros là, c'étaient plutôt des guignols, mais bon ça fait venir les touristes comme vous." le tavernier éclata d'un rire tonitruant.  
\- "Ne l'ont-ils pas tué ?"  
\- "Si da !" le moustachu montra d'un geste de la tête le mur opposé.

La tête énorme d'une vouivre trônait au dessus de l'âtre sur un cadre en bois décoré. A chaque coin, il y avait une gravure qui représentait à n'en pas douter les quatre aventuriers qui étaient venus à bout de la bête. Cependant, le dragon avait une drôle de tête. Il semblait sourire béatement.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la gueule de la créature ?"  
\- "Ohh, ça, s'est un cadeau du nain. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de nous faire ce cadre. Sacré artisan si vous voulez mon avis. Par contre niveau taxidermie, ça laisse à désirer ... M'enfin, on a rebaptisé l'établissement après toute cette histoire."

Devant le regard effaré du voyageur le tavernier lui proposa un marché.

\- "Je vous vois tout déconfis l'ami. Si vous devinez ce qui s'est passé, je vous offre la boisson." dit-il en claquant la main sur le comptoir. "Attention, vous n'avez que deux chances."  
\- "Je relève le défi." répondit l'homme au manteau.

Il fit un tour près de la cheminée pour observer de plus près le cadre et la tête de dragon. Ca pour sûr, il faisait vraiment une drôle de tête. Il se concentra sur les gravures qui ressemblait à celles que l'on pouvait voir sur les cartes de tarot. Il y avait un soldat de la Lumière. Il reconnaissait le symbole sur le dessin de l'armure. L'archer était représenté avec ce qui semblait être une vague. Il y avait un nain au bras mécanique et ce qui ressemblait à démon. Cela ressemblait à la description qu'il avait eu de ces fameux aventuriers qu'il recherchait.

Il revint vers le tavernier et après quelques gorgée de bière, il tenta sa chance.

\- "Vous avez publié une annonce et ces quatre aventuriers sont venus et ..."

L'hôte le coupa.

\- "Ca commence mal, l'ami. Ils sont arrivés dans le village par hasard. Ils étaient perdus."  
\- "Perdus ? Mais l'archer n'était-il pas pisteur ?" demanda le voyageur interloqué.  
\- "Par tous les saints ! Le pire qui soit !" s'exclama le moustachu. "Si la vouivre ne leur avait pas foncé dessus, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'aurait trouvé. Quand ils sont arrivés, le pisteur, comme vous dîtes, pensait avoir guidé le groupe jusqu'au chef-lieu du conté voisin."

Le voyageur ouvrit des yeux ronds. Dépité, il tenta son ultime chance de gagner une boisson gratuite.

\- "La vouivre a donc attaqué en premier. Le paladin et le nain sont allés au contact. Ce sont de vaillants combattants à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et l'archer a abattu la vouivre d'une flèche bien placé. Quant au diable, j'imagine qu'il a fait diversion avec ses puissants sortilège de feu."

Le tavernier était hilare.

\- "Vous n'êtes vraiment pas loin du compte! Je vous fais moitié prix ... Ce foutoir que ça a été. Laissez moi vous raconter ...

Je les ai trouvé au bord de la route en train s'engueuler. Ils avaient deux montures pour quatre. Le paladin et l'archer était sur un cheval de guerre. C'était un sacré canasson. Et le nain et le mage était sur un cheval magique. Belle bête aussi. C'est la première fois que je voyais une créature invoquée. Le gars en robe avait une tête bizarre, mais il m'a paru assez sympathique tout de même.

Je leur ai expliqué la situation et le mage a tout de suite accepté. Ca n'était pas vraiment du goût des autres. Le paladin a râlé tout le long du chemin. Il n'arrêtait pas de rabâcher qu'il ne fallait pas accepter de mission sans promesse de récompense. Le mage et lui n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des piques. Je commençais déjà à regretter de les avoir croisés.

En tout cas, ils avaient plutôt fière allure quand ils sont arrivés. Les villageois étaient rassemblés sur la place du village. Le dragon avait encore frappé en mon absence. Une dizaine de moutons qu'il avait dévoré, cette fois.

Enfin bref, alors que certaines personnes étaient en train de témoigner. La vouivre a attaqué de nouveau. On a vu débarquer Berth qui courrait les bras en l'air en hurlant au dragon. Et c'est là que tout s'est enchaîné. On a vu la bête à sa poursuite débouler dans la rue principale en détruisant tout sur son passage. Il y a eu un mouvement de foule. Quelqu'un, dans la panique, a planté une fourche dans le flan du cheval magique. Le canasson a disparu en un clin d'œil, da ! Le mage et le nain ont basculé à la renverse et le petit gars s'est retrouvé enseveli sous les robes du grand tout maigre.

L'archer, arc en main, s'est mis debout sur la croupe du destrier du paladin et ce dernier a chargé le dragon, l'épée en avant. C'est à ce moment que le mage a crié quelque chose qui s'est noyé dans le brouhaha ambiant. Je pense qu'il voulait avertir son ami, car l'instant d'après le paladin s'est fait désarçonner par un coup de queue de dragon bien placé. Le cheval s'est cabré. L'archer a glissé et a décoché sa flèche dans le vide.

Je me suis réfugié dans la taverne et j'ai vu le reste de l'action par la fenêtre. La vouivre allait s'attaquer au chevalier qui ressemblait alors à une tortue couchée sur le dos. A ce moment là, j'ai vu le nain traverser la rue le point en avant. Son bras mécanique s'est disloqué et la main s'est détachée comme un grappin. Par contre, je ne saurai expliquer par quel mystère de la physique le gars s'est envolé et s'est retrouvé suspendu au balcon de la maison d'en face.

La seconde suivante, une boule de feu s'écrasait dans la tête de la vouivre qui folle de rage a foncé sur son agresseur. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu d'homme en robe courir aussi vite ! Il a été sauvé in extremis par l'archer qui a finalement réussi à tirer une flèche dans l'œil du monstre. Le bestiau s'est d'effondré d'un bloc. Mais croyez-le, croyez le pas, il visait le balcon pour décrocher son ami et sa flèche a ricoché sur la main en métal du nain.

Finalement, le paladin a tranché la tête du dragon et le mage a fait brûler la carcasse. On a fêté ça comme il se devait dans la taverne et posé le trophée au dessus de la cheminée. On a mangé de la vouivre pendant plusieurs jour après ça. Je vous le dis, c'est dégueu mais on était bien content !

Sinon, pour vous, ça fera deux pièces de bronze." conclut le tavernier d'un air subitement sérieux.

Le voyageur n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Si la description correspondait, ça ne pouvait décemment pas être les mêmes aventuriers qu'il recherchait. Il avait juste l'impression de s'est fait rouler dans la farine.

\- "Je pense qu'il ne s'agissait pas des mêmes personnes. Je veux dire : ils ont sauvé le monde tout de même !" s'exclama-t-il en cherchant les pièces dans sa bourse d'un air contrarié.

A ce moment, la somme demandée roula sur le comptoir.

\- "Cesse donc d'ennuyer les voyageurs avec tes histoires et ressers-nous à boire. On se dessèche là-bas." le tavernier fit glisser les pièces dans son tablier et s'occupa de la commande.

Le voyageur se retourna et fit face à un homme aux yeux de chat et aux pommettes de recouvertes d'écailles.

\- "Alors, comme ça vous cherchez des héros ?" demanda l'inconnu avec un large sourire. Il se décala légèrement pour lui permettre de voir le reste de ses compagnons attablés un peu plus loin. "Les sauveurs de l'humanité, c'est nous ! En chair et en os !"

Le voyageur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- "Laissez-moi vous offrir à boire. Maintenant que vous nous avez trouvé, vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup d'alcool pour nous oublier. Car je crains que ce que vous avez entendu soit la triste vérité. Nos méthodes sont ... disons ... particulières, mais le résultat est là !" il montra la tête ridicule de la vouivre qui souriait au dessus du feu.

Il lui tapa un grand coup dans le dos et l'invita à se joindre à eux.

C'est ainsi que le voyageur passa une des meilleures soirées de sa vie en compagnie des pires et plus grands héros que le cratère ait jamais porté.

 **FIN**

* * *

Bon voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura amusé ^^  
Des bisous !


End file.
